jealous of the angles
by the bitch of life
Summary: what is snape point of view one the fact that harry is dead part 1/?
1. Chapter 1

snape pov part 1/?

The smoke. The dirt was still there after the final battle. Everyone could still feel it. Harry had died that day. When he found me in the boat shack he used a lot of his magic to save me. then he goes and fights one of the darkest wizards of our time.

 _i didn't know today would be our last_

 _or that i'd have to say goodbye to you so fast_

 _i'm so numb, i cant feel anymore_

Harry won the war but he lost the battle. i was never close to Harry but, that did not mean that i did not care about him. A subtle dispersion as settle here at school. It is hard to teach my eight years because i always expect to see Harry to walk in.

 _prayin' you'd just walk back through that door_

 _and tell me_

 _that i was only dreamin'_

 _you're not really gone as long as i believe_

The desk that Harry sat in, in my class is always empty. Even the Slytherin felt the lose of Him. Over a time period a lot of the snakes came forwarder say that Harry save them from a path of unwilling darkness.

The school even built a little monument to Harry. It sat right out side the gates to the school. The people of the school and of the wizarding world have came up with a thought that the statue was blessed by Harry to help keep away the evil that live in our world.

i think the people that felt the lose the most was the Gryffindors. they grew up around him and they knew him better then the rest of the school. his bed and seat of the great tables are frobidion to be used by any one of the house. It was a rule that they themselves came up with. harry left his mark when he left.

 _there will be another angel_

 _around the throne tonight_

 _your love live on inside me,_

 _And i will hold on tight._

 _It's not my place to question,_

 _Only God knows why_

 _I'm just jealous of the angles_

 _Around the throne tonight_

I was cruel to him. After his death a lot of things came forward. Like the abuse that he suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle. they where found dead with in the next Month. they say that there was a case but they closed it the next week. none realy tried to figure out who realy killed them. everyone just felt jealous that they where not the ones to be able to do it.

i smirked to myself has i walked over to my jar of lost merries that i want to keep locked up. Expect i pull one out that i really did want to keep for me to see. it was the merries of the way they screamed and the way they begged for there lives. i cursed them to relive every moment of abuse all at one time. They died before the abuse even got pass from where harry was one year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**snape pov**

my debt is no longer to lilly are even to james. when harry saved me he said that i had no right to die. that there are people around me that i own to much and that i must pay them back so much.

a letter arrived. the potter will. everyone knew that he had made one. a lot of the teachers where there when he had made it, but i was not there. i had hatted the child to much at the time. the reading was going to be private and only the people that where written in the will be allowed to attend.

that is way it tock my so long to process that i even got a letter. that meant that harry had written me in it. when i walked into the office that day there where people there. a fair number. some of the people there even shock me. draco, dobby, and there where a few other snakes that i could not be bother to learn the names of. Mr. and Mrs Weslay had a string hateful opine of me. they have both said to my face ovver and over aguin that it should be me and not harry that lost his life that day


	3. note

hi so i am posting this to all my stories. i love to wright but i cant spell. my grammar sucks ect. i could go on and on about way i should never be allowed in to the writing world. but that will make me cry.

i am asking people to take a look at my hobbily written work and save me. I NEED a Beta person so bad. and i am asking for people, to well be my Beta.

if you are interested in helping me send my a message.

rule

1.) must edit my work

2.) must have already written stories ( so i can see a little of what you can do)

3.) tell me if you want all stories are just one ( tell me wich one)

4.) inform me of a dramatic change

i realy need help. so plse anyone

 _i will take this down when i have a chosen Beta._


End file.
